Only Completely
by insidethevoid
Summary: A snapshot into the life of Rose Tyler and her duplicate Doctor.


"Roooose come on! We're going to be-ahhh oh."

The Doctor stopped, jaw open, as he rounded the corner into their room. His eyes were transfixed on the woman in front of him.

She might very well be the death of him.

"We're going to be what?" She said it with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, obviously surprised at his inability to speak.

She would definitely be the death of him.

"Ah well we're just ah. I don't really, uh, remember."

He blushed ever so slightly and nervously played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It has been just a few months that the Doctor was left on a beach with Rose, HIS Rose, and one heart. Seeing Rose everyday was still surreal. And seeing her, standing there in THAT dress that frames her _just so_ was enough to make him nervous. Imagine that, a Time Lord, nervous because of a silly human girl.

Well, he says silly human girl but she's not just _any_ human.

She's the best human, really, as far as he's concerned.

She looked too beautiful for words. Rose always looked beautiful to him, but sometimes she went beyond that. Sometimes she truly looked like a goddess to him.

"Doctor, is it too much? I know you said we had to look nice and I wasn't sure how nice. I mean, how are you supposed to dress for these science-y things? S'alright, you can tell me."

"No! No no no no no no. It's perfect. That's-you're perfect."

"Oh, perfect you say? I dunno about that," replied Rose with a giggle.

In one swift movement she closed the gap between them and he swallowed hard.

"You alright, Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled her closer into a hug.

"Of course! Just something about _you_, Miss Tyler, in _that_. It could easily make any man nervous, Time Lord or not."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and decided it would satisfy her greatly to stay there for all eternity.

"I still don't believe it sometimes," he said.

"Hmm?"

"This. You. Me. That I actually have you."

"Oh you 'have me' do you?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that no no no no no. I just-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, a smile spread across her face.

"Shut it. You did a little bit."

"Well, maybe a little bit."

"Ooh, do I detect a bit of cheek in your voice?"

"Ahh, yes."

Rose pressed her lips to his, with a little more force than she intended, sending them both towards the wall in a fit of kisses and giggles.

"Doctor, we're going to be late."

She led him out of the bedroom, determined to get them out of the flat and to the function on time. The Doctor gave a moan of protest.

"Oh, so I show the slightest interest in kissing you and suddenly you plan to abandon your beloved science?"

He nodded.

"You have no idea how many times the TARDIS would not have been fixed or how many worlds would not have been saved if you had shown this interest at any point basically since the day we met."

"Hmm. Well if you didn't have me before, you certainly do now."

"Comments like that could go to a bloke's head."

"Good thing you haven't got an ego then isn't it?"

"Yep!" he said, popping the 'p' enthusiastically.

"Mmm, I love your modesty."

The Doctor was too wrapped up in their exchange to notice Rose grabbing her purse and pulling him towards the door.

"Ahh, but you do love me."

"Only completely. But there seems to be one little fact you, my dear Time Lord, have overlooked."

The Doctor stared at her, confused.

"I may be yours but you. Are. Mine. You'll follow me anywhere. You love me, too."

"I _do_ love you. But follow you anywhere? That quite a statement, how can you be so sure?"

Rose turned the key and locked their flat. She had managed, rather quickly, to talk him out the door on the tail end of a kiss. The click of the lock seemed to bring the Doctor out of his "I-can't-see-or-hear-or-feel-anything-but-Rose" haze he so often found himself in. He realized they were in the hallway. When had they left the bedroom? The Doctor prided himself on the ability to distract people with his words, not the other way around. He turned to her, mouth agape.

"Rose Tyler, you're quite the talker."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Learned from the best, didn't I?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked down the stairs.

Death by Rose Tyler. It really didn't sound half bad.


End file.
